narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NaruSaku
The Couple NaruSaku (Japanese ナルサク NaruSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . Their Relationship Part I Naruto and Sakura, along with Sasuke, end up on the same team together. It is revealed that Naruto likes Sakura, but she only has eyes for Sasuke and treats Naruto as an annoyance. However, as time goes on, Sakura begins to admire Naruto because of his strength and resolve. She has a new respect for him, and the two begin developing a friendship, though it's a love-hate one. During the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Sakura puts her faith in Naruto to bring Sasuke back to them, showing that she acknowledges his strength. When she finds out that he failed the mission, she doesn't hold it against him and instead vows to become strong herself. Naruto then makes a promise to her that he will definitely bring Sasuke back to Konoha, calling it the Promise of a Lifetime. The two then part ways, as Naruto leaves the village to be trained by Jiraiya. Sakura decides to take a similar route and requests that Tsunade take her in as her apprentice. The two don't see each other until two and a half years later. Part II When Naruto returns to the village, Sakura is one of the first people to meet him. She's surprised by how much he's changed, both physically and mentally. When she asks Naruto if she's changed at all, he answers "no," much to her dismay. When he claims to have come up with a technique even more perverted than his Sexy Technique, she punches him for ruining all the admiration she held for him. Throughout the second part, it is revealed that the two of them have developed a very close relationship during their pursuit for Sasuke. Kakashi comments that even though it has been a long time since they've seen each other, they still work well together. Yamato, who was assigned to be the recontructed Team Seven's captain during the Sasuke and Sai Arc, makes a comment about Sakura's feelings for Naruto after seeing her upset over how she can't do anything for him. "Sakura, I can tell by looking at you. In reality, you..." However, Naruto woke up at this point, making Yamato unable to complete his statement. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, Sai tells Sakura that he thinks it's obvious that Naruto loves her, which brought her to tears thinking about how can he love such an idiot as her. Later in the arc, Sai tells her that he thinks she's hurting Naruto by encouraging him to keep the promise to bring Sasuke back. After this, she tells Naruto that she loves him and asks him to let go of Sasuke and stay in the village with her instead. However, he claims that her confession is false and says that he hates people that lie to themselves, much to her surprise. Later in the arc, when Sakura makes a failed attempt to kill Sasuke, Naruto comes to her rescue before the Uchiha can strike her with Chidori. He also saves her from Zetsu clones several chapters afterward. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Naruto has feelings for Sakura. *Sakura also claims that she may be in love with Naruto in Part II, but he denies it's true. *They hold a mutual admiration and respect for each other. *Naruto and Sakura have had many tender moments involving hugging and such, showing how close they are to each other. Among the Fans NaruSaku is one of the most popular couples among the fans. It's likely supported due Naruto's feelings for Sakura and their closeness teammates. It is a rival couple to SasuNaru, NaruHina, and SasuSaku. Gallery NaruSaku Hug.gif NaruSaku Kimino.jpg NaruSaku.jpg NaruSaku Bandaid.jpeg NaruSaku Cherry Blossom.jpeg NaruSaku Happiness.jpg Narusaku Kiss 2.jpg NaruSaku Paint.jpg NaruSaku___Intimate_by_OrangeLily.jpg Narusaku_by_RerinKin.jpg NaruSaku_Hour_by_nekoni.jpg Narusaku_Konoha_festival___10_by_lilyy_chan.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sakura